The Unknown Prophecy
by SilverStreakH
Summary: A woman came through the Stargate.  Daniel needs to solve a prophecy that will includes SG1 and the woman.  They need to find something before its to late and Jack knows something that no one knows.


"Italicize-underline" - Sign language with or without speaking

"Italicize" - speaking

Unknown Prophecy

Colonel O'Neill was walking down a corridor to Daniel's office.

_"Hey Daniel. What are you doing?"_

_"Oh hey Jack, I am trying to find what the ruins say that SG-7 took pictures of on P4X-379"_

_"Any luck?" _Jack asked as he looked at a big microscope and made faces.

_"Well not really. I can only get "And the silence will join…"_

_"Not a whole not to go from there."_

_"Actually it does mean something. The silence one can be a person and he/she will join something or another."_

_"Ah. Still, you got a lot to go. So you want to…" _Jack was cut off by an announcement.

**Off-world activation!**

_"I just love it when that happens." _Both Jack and Daniel left for the gate room.

(**Gate Room) **

_"What's going on here Major Carter?" _General Hammond asked as he came in the control room.

_"Someone is dialing in Sir."_

_"Close the Iris."_

_"I'm trying Sir but it won't let me."_

Hammond went to the microphone. _"Defense team to the Gate Room."_

The DT pooled in and around the stargate ramp, weapons out. The wormhole been establish and everyone waited. Just as everyone thought nothing going to happen, a body came rolling out. A little cry was heard.

_"Medical team to the gate room!" _Doctor Fraiser came in and immediately started to see what was wrong. What she didn't expect was a baby being held tightly in the woman's arm. She took them both to the infirmary.

General Hammond came in the infirmary to check on the woman and child. _"How is she Doctor Fraiser?"_

_"She has a few cuts and bruises and a minor concussion but other than that she will be fine." _She replied as she checks the woman's vital signs.

_"And the baby?" _He asked as he looked down at the infant, smiling.

_"Just a small cut he will be fine as well."_

The woman stirred and became aware of her surroundings.

_"Hey, how are you?" _The woman stared and became scared, looking around.

_"Are you looking for your baby? He is right here."_ The woman pointed out her child and Fraiser handed him over to his mother. _"Can you tell me your name?"_

The woman didn't reply. She just kept looked at her son. _"Ma'am?"_ She still didn't response. _"I don't get it. She is either not listening to me or can't understand me. Either way, can you get Dr. Jackson for me?"_

_"Sure. I got to get back to my office anyways." _General Hammond left to find Dr. Jackson while Fraiser was left to care for her two patients.

(**Cafeteria**) 

_"Who could that woman be and where is she from?" _Jack asked.

_"Maybe it's someone who wants our help." _Teal'c responded.

_"What I want to know is how come the Iris didn't close. I mean she is not of the Tolan or Asguard." _Major Carter asked.

_"Whatever the reason, she must needed our help." _ General Hammond said as he came in. _"I want you to look up exactly where she came from. Trace back the wormhole and see if you can find something." _Major Carter nodded. _"Dr. Jackson, you are needed in the infirmary."_

_"Oh, is there a problem?" _He asked as he started to clean up.

_"Just language problem. The woman is either ignoring us or doesn't understand us. Fraiser wants your help."_

_"Sure, I will head down in a minute."_

_"We'll go too." _Jack said.

_"I will head straight to the control room." _Major Carter said.

Sam Carter left to her business while Jack, Daniel and Teal'c left for the infirmary.

_"Hey Janet, you needed my help?"_

_"Yes, can you see if you can speak to her of her language?"_

_"How are you supposed to know what language she speaks? There are tons of languages." _Jack pointed out the obvious.

_"True but it doesn't hurt to try." _He walked up to the woman. _"Hi." _The woman just raised her brow at him. _"I'm Daniel." _He said as he pointed at himself while saying his name. Then he pointed at her. The woman shook her head in realization. She grabbed a piece a paper and pen.

I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier. I was scared. I am deaf. She gave the paper to Daniel to read.

_"Oh."_

_"What oh?" _Jack asked as he curiously looked at the paper.

_"She's deaf."_

_"Ooh." _Jack was thinking. _"Do you know sign language?" _Daniel shook his head. _"Haha. The one language you don't know is sign language. That's funny."_

_"What is sign language Jack O'Neill?" _Teal'c asked.

_"It's a language to speak with the deaf with hands and for once I can do that." _

Everyone stared at him as he went to speak with the woman.

_"__Hi I am Jack O'Neill. What is you're name?__"_

_"__Chloe. I am glad someone knows how to communicate with me. I don't mind writing but it's easier this way.__"_

_"__Haha. So what are you doing here?__"_

_"__I really don't know. All I remember is running to the ring, which became filled with water as I came close then out to this place. Where is this place?__"_

_"__A safe place. Who were you running from? Was there anyone else?__"_

_"__People who was burning our houses down and taking away woman and children while killing the men. I was hiding in my secret room where no one knew about. I stayed there till I knew there was no one left. I ran with my baby to the ring and ran through.__"_

_"__Wow. That must have been scary. If you want, you can tell me the place you live and my team mate can see if there are any survivors.__"_

_"__Thanks but I doubt you will find anyone alive but I will give you the address.__" _

She wrote the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Jack.

_"__This is your home world?__" _She nodded. _"__Alright, we will check it out and see what we can find. I will talk to you later.__" _Jack got up to leave. Just before he went out the door, he turned around to ask her one last question. _"__I forgot to ask, what is your son's name?__"_

_"__His name is Riley.__" _

_"__That's a nice name for your son.__" _She smiled in thanks and went back to her son while Jack left to see the General.


End file.
